


Nights

by madsinwonderland



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Allana is 13, Gen, Tenel Ka has to tell Allana something, i was dared to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsinwonderland/pseuds/madsinwonderland
Summary: Tenel Ka tells Allana about the lightsaber incident, and the night she was conceived.
Relationships: Tenel Ka Djo & Allana Solo





	Nights

**Author's Note:**

> My friend dared me to write this so Laura this one is for you

Allana and Tenel Ka were sitting outside, enjoying the Hapan sun. Tenel Ka was running her fingers through her daughter’s curls. Even though her Allana was 13, it was still something that she enjoyed. It made her feel like a little kid, it reminded her of her happy memories of being a little kid.

The sun was only a few hours off setting, so the palace courtyards were filled with a golden glow. Allana’s favourite place in the palace was the courtyard, and she thought that it was probably her mothers as well.

Allana found herself looking at her mothers missing arm. She wasn’t sure why she was looking at it, she knew that she just wanted to know the full story. She knew that it was because of a lightsaber incident (which scared her away from lightsabers for a little while) yet that was all that she knew.

“Mom?” Allana felt herself saying. “What really happened with your arm?”

“Lightsaber Allana, like I’ve always said.” Tenel Ka sighed.

“Well yeah, but why did the lightsaber take your arm off?”

“I was on your Great Uncle Luke’s Jedi academy when I was about your age. We were supposed to be building our lightsabers. I put mine off and when I did start to curate it, I rushed it, which you are not supposed to do. Allana please don’t rush yours. When I used it for the first time, I was dueling with it. It exploded in my hand and your father wasn’t able to stop himself from slicing.” Tenel Ka told her daughter who was left with wide eyes.

“Dad cut your arm off?” Allana exploded. “And you still had a kid with him?”

“It was an accident Allana.” Tenel Ka rolled her eyes.

“So, you knew what he was capable of and yet you decided to marry him?” Allana gasped.

“We weren’t married Allana.” Tenel Ka shook her head.

“What do you mean you weren’t married?” Allana’s mouth dropped open. “Then how was I born?”

“Allana I’m not discussing this with you.” Tenel Ka brushed it aside.

“Mom?” Allana begged.

“Okay Allana. Fine. Your father needed our military, and in exchange I asked him to spend the night.” Tenel Ka mumbled, hoping her daughter wouldn’t be able to hear her.

“I came from what?” Allana cried.

“See, I didn’t want to tell you!” Tenel Ka groaned. “But Allana, that doesn’t mean that you’re loved any less. Yes, your birth was certainly an awkward one at best, but that doesn’t make you any less important. You mean a lot to this family. You mean a lot to the galaxy. Allana, you’re loved.”


End file.
